Attero Dominatus B4: Resurgence
by Tails118
Summary: The war is finally over. Humans and Mobians rebuild. Families settle. Life can go on as normal...or can it. Out of the ashes of the Demonic Army, an old enemy reappears after more than 20 years of silence. His goal: Destroy the Sonic Heroes. But can just a single enemy defeat Mobian forces in their prime, or will yet another foe arise with an even more sinister plan? R&R Enjoy!
1. New Beginning

April 28, 2578

0715 hours

Planet: Mobius

Vermire City

Chapter 1: New Beginning.

It was mid-morning in Vermire City. People driving to work, or running in Sonic's case, and children messing around at bus stops. The Sun was low in the sky, illuminating the treetops of Central Park.

"Connor, Lucy, Dmitry! Time to get up!" Tails was yelling up the stairs to his children while Cosmo was in the kitchen packing lunches. "Guys, the bus will be here in five minutes!" Suddenly, he felt three sharp stings in his back. "Damn it," he sighed and turned around. Lucy, Connor, and their six-year-old brother Dmitry were standing behind the couch with their airsoft handguns aimed at their father.

"The first rule of combat," they said in perfect unison. "Never let the enemy get behind you." They set the guns down on the coffee table and ran into the kitchen to grab their lunches, but they were stopped at the front door by Cosmo.

"Connor, what's your first general order," she asked.

"To take charge of this post and all government property in view."

She let him pass. "Lucy, what kind of round does the MA5c assault rifle use?"

"5.56 millimeter, armor piercing, high velocity, light explosive."

Cosmo nodded in affirmation and Lucy ran after her twin. "Dmitry," she questioned the short, black fox. "Who is the highest ranking officer in the UNSC's Navy?"

"Sky Marshall Ruslan Medvedev."

"Good job, Dmitry. Now get going or you're gonna miss the bus."

"Okay, bye mom," he hollered as he bolted out the door.

Yet another typical morning in the Prower home.

_**A short intro chapter for what will most likely be the best book in the series. Expect the unexpected...**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Chapter 2: A World So Cold.**_


	2. A World So Cold

April 28, 2578

0800 hours

Planet: Mobius

Vermire City

John 117 High School

Chapter 2: A World So Cold

Galactic History with Mr. Rommel was the first class of the day for the twins. It was Connor's favorite class because he sat in the back of the room so he could sleep. He still had an A+ in the class. Mr. Rommel was a veteran of the Great War and a descendant of Nazi Field Marshall Erwin Rommel from World War II. Connor and Mr. Rommel always get into arguments about who was better; the Wehrmacht or the Red Army. Connor usually won by throwing in the fact that the Red Army took over Berlin in a matter of days.

Lucy liked to keep to herself at school, using her free time (and most of her class time) to write stories. Her vivid imagination usually left her daydreaming in class, much to the displeasure of most of her teachers. This did lead to her being highly favored by her English teacher though.

The bell rang and class began. "Okay class. Open your text books to chapter 18, section 5. He saw the section title: Military History of Russia. He mentally cursed himself for picking this section on a day that Connor was not absent. "Who can tell me one, brief fact about the Russian military," he sighed. Of course, Connor raised his hand. "Yes, Connor?"

Connor smiled evilly. "The men of the Soviet 3rd Shock Army-" Mr. Rommel cut him off.

"-Took over Berlin in three days! I know!" The class started laughing.

"You hate being German, don't you," Connor asked sarcastically.

"Only when you're around, Connor."

[4.5 hours later...]

Connor had just finished his lunch and decided to go visit his sister while she was in the library. When he entered, he noticed a Grey Wolf named Tucker Zanovich was harassing her. "Tucker, get the hell away from me, ass hole!"

"Well, don't you have a nice mouth," Zanovich taunted. "I'd like to see you use it." The librarian was obviously asleep.

Connor walked up behind him. "She said leave, Zanovich," he growled. "I suggest you do it."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Tucker stood up. He was a full six inches taller than Connor. "You gonna call your dad?"

"I might," Connor smirked, unafraid of Tucker's size advantage.

"I bet he's a little pussy, just like you."

"Actually, he's a Field Marshall in the UNSC," Lucy chimed in.

"Shut up, bitch," he said, pushing her into a bookshelf. That did it. Connor was pissed.

"Ya sobirayus ubyit tebya, mudak (I'm gonna kill you, ass hole)!" Connor leaped at Zanovich and punched him hard in the jaw. Tucker was dazed from the impact, but got up quickly. As soon as he recovered, he was hit again even harder. "Dyerzhis podalshe ot moey sestriy, viy sukim siym! (Stay away from my sister, you son of a bitch!)" After a few more punches, Connor let Zanovich run away. "Don't worry," Connor called after him. "I won't kill you! You not worth the f*cking bullet." He turned to Lucy and helped her up. "Are you' okay, Lucy?"

"Yeah, thanks Connor." She then noticed the thick, green blood dripping down her arm. The bookcase had cut it open when she fell. "That's gonna leave a mark." Instinctively, Connor tore off one of the sleeves on his black hoodie, and wrapped it around Lucy's arm to stop the blood flow, then walked her down to the nurse's office. Despite how they used to act toward each other, Lucy and Connor were not only siblings, they were best friends.

As the twins were walking to their lockers, loud sirens started blaring about half a mile from the school...they were air raid sirens. The principal's voice came over the intercom. "Now hear this. The city is under attack. We are locking down the school until further notice. All students report to the nearest bomb shelter. This is not a drill."

Suddenly the halls were flooded with students. Connor's eyes widened as he looked at Lucy. "Do they have bomb shelters at West Side?" (Dmitry's school.)

"I don't think so."

"Come on Lucy! We have to go save Dmitry!" Connor started to run towards the exit.

"Connor, we can't go out there! It's too dangerous!"

Connor turned around. "I'm not gonna just leave our little brother to die like we did for Shadow!" Shadow's death had greatly impacted everyone, but Connor took it the hardest for reasons only he knew. "You can stay here, but I'm going!"

"You're not going alone Connor," she yelled, running after him.

When they made it to the exit, they saw a few dead police officers in the parking lot. The twins grabbed their weapons, reloaded, and looked towards the downtown area. It was engulfed in flames. Battleships floated overhead. Bodies littered the streets. Bombers flew over the city, dropping their payload on helpless civilians. Someone had just started a war. And no one was ready for it.

**Will Lucy and Connor Make it to Dmitry in time? Where is Sierra Team? And who is responsible for the attack on Vermire City?**

**Find out next time in:**

_**Resurgence: Chapter 3: The City That Sleeps in Flames.**_


	3. The City That Sleeps in Flames

April 28, 2578

1400 hours

Planet: Mobius

Vermire City

Chapter 3: The City That Sleeps in Flames

Lucy and Connor had only been on the move for ten minutes and they had already hit their first road block.

As there were searching for dropped weapons in a bombed out building, Connor heard faint, metallic footsteps. "Lucy, watch our six, and stay close." Lucy nodded. She noticed a small group of robot soldiers walking just outside the building. "Contacts, get down," she whispered. Unfortunately, the droids heard her.

"Organic beings in this structure," one stated. "Eradicate." Three droids armed with shotguns jumped through a window and began to search the building. "The organics have eluded us," one of them said. Only seconds later, a 9mm bullet passed through its head. Lucy stood with her pistol aimed at the other two. She then shot one in the eye, and the other in the chest. The twins ran out of the building and into the street where they were immediately surrounded by another ten droids.

"Shit," they said, simultaneously.

"Give us your weapons and you will be spared."

Connor raised his pistol. "I'll give you each one bullet! Where do you want it?" Before the robots could react to Connor, Lucy had overloaded their systems with her electrokinesis. "Nice one, sis," he said, giving her s quick thumbs up.

"Thanks, Connor." She picked up two of the droids' shotguns and gave one to Connor. The twins were about to start heading towards Dmitry's school when Connor spotted something hiding behind a destroyed car. He quickly raised his shotgun.

"Come out with your hands where we can see them, now!" Out from behind the car came the last person the would have expected to see. "Tucker Zanovich."

"Prower! Awe shit!"

"I've got a long list of people I don't feel like seeing, and your right at the top."

Tucker started to back away. "Look, Connor. I don't want any trouble."

"How did you get out of the school," Lucy asked.

"Well after your brother beat the shit out of me, I ran outside to have a quick smoke to calm me down. Then I saw a whole bunch of planes fly over the city, dropping bombs. One of them hit the school. I went in to the bomb shelter in the basement and no one was alive. So I came out here to look for you two."

"Why us," Connor asked.

"Because you're the only ones who can help me," he replied, shaking.

"How?"

"I have a sister that goes to West Side. I was hoping you could help me get to her."

"That's where we're going," Lucy said. "Our brother, Dmitry goes there, too. "We'll get you there."

"You would do that after everything I've put you through?"

"This isn't school, Zanovich," Connor growled, giving Tucker his shotgun and picking up an assault rifle. "We're fighting a war and we need a team."

"Thank you guys so much," Tucker shouted with relief.

"Sure, whatever. Just keep your voice down before the hear us." The three of them started toward the school once more. When they arrived, the building was in ruins.

April 28, 2578

1530 hours

Planet: Mobius

Vermire City

Outside the capitol building.

The Mobian Marine Corp was being lead into combat against a large battalion on heavy battle mechs. Sierra Team was right in front, taking down waves of enemies. During a short break in the action, Cosmo turned to Tails. "How do you think the kids are holding up?"

"The twins are probably looking for survivors or heading to West Side right now, to look for Dmitry." Tails yelled over to his brother. "Hey Sonic! Where's Saren? (Sonic and Amy's son.)"

"He's in the bunker under our house!"

"Good!" As soon as Tails had finished talking, a .50 cal bullet tore through one of the soldiers to his right. "Sniper! Get down! Someone get fire on that position!"

Sami got on her radio. "Tac Air Command, I need a strike package on my target!"

"Roger that ma'am," a fighter pilot replied on the radio. Outlaw 2-5 on station in zero nine six seconds. Instantly, a fighter jet flew over a tall office building and dropped a ground pounder bomb. The entire building was destroyed.

Moments later, an all too familiar voice came over the enemy ship's loudspeakers. "Attention, citizens of Vermire City."

"There's no way," Sonic said to himself.

"Your pathetic town is being taken over. It will serve as the Capitol of what will soon be my empire! Resistance is futile!"

"Sami," Tails called out. "Open a comm channel with this guy!"

"You got it, Tails!"

"To the Captain of the enemy warship, this is Field Marshall Miles Prower. Identify yourself, now."

"Why, Tails? I'm hurt that you don't remember the voice of the greatest scientific mind in the universe, Doctor Ivo Robotnik!"

_**Doctor Eggman has finally made his appearance after nearly 25 years of silence. He has declared war upon the peaceful city. But why? What has become of Dmitry and Tucker's little sister? Will the UNSC back up the Mobians, or is it up to Sonic and friends, just like old times? Find out next time in...**_

_**Resurgence**_

_**Chapter 4: Dead Stars**_


	4. Dead Stars

April 28, 2578

1536 hours

Planet: Mobius

Vermire City

West Side Elementary School.

Chapter 4: Dead Stars

West Side was in ruins. Not a single child in sight. Lucy and Connor just watched as Tucker started to panic. "Jackie," he called out.

"Tucker," Lucy snapped. "Shut up or they'll hear us!"

"Jackie," he screamed. "Where are you!" Suddenly, Connor threw Tucker to the ground and covered his mouth with both hands.

"One more word, Zanovich," Connor threatened him. "One more word and I'll put a bullet in you. You can't give away our position! I'm sorry if your sister is dead, but it won't do any good to get the three of us killed!" Tucker didn't say another word after Connor let him up. "Lucy, let's search what's left of the school. Maybe Dmitry is hiding in there somewhere."

"Got it, Connor," she said, climbing through a window.

"What do I do," Tucker asked.

Connor glared at him. "You either sit here with your thumb up your ass, or you help us search the school and possibly find your sister if she's alive."

"Fine."

After about 20 minutes of searching, Connor heard a volley of machine gun fire followed by some explosions.

[Meanwhile, on the other side of the school...]

"Get some, you stupid robots," Dmitry yelled, as another droid fell. A small, female Grey Wolf sat next to him, covering her head.

"Nice one, Dmitry," she cheered.

"Thanks, Jackie." Suddenly one of the robots crashed through a wall with someone on top of it. The figure shoved it's hand through the robot's bulky chest.

"Burn, f*cker," it yelled, incinerating the droid's insides. Dmitry turned around to see what happened.

"Lucy, Connor, about time you showed up," he joked. "Who's that," he said, pointing at the large wolf between them. His question was answered when Jackie ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Tucker," she cried with joy.

"Jackie," he said, quietly, embracing his little sister. "I'm so glad you're okay." He turned to the twins, still holding his sister. "Thanks, you guys. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her."

"No problem, Tucker," Lucy smiled.

Connor just walked out of the building. "Come on. We need to find somewhere to sleep tonight." Tucker and Lucy quickly followed him.

Dmitry picked up a pistol and gave it to Jackie. "I'll show you how to use it later," he said. Then he picked up his machine gun and they ran after the others.

After nearly an hour, the small group of kids came across a mostly intact hotel. "Okay, guys," Connor said. "We'll sleep here tonight." He looked at Tucker. "Do you know how to clear a building, Zanovich?"

"Toss a frag in the window?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "No! Watch us." He signaled to is siblings. "Stack up, left side door breach." Lucy and Dmitry lined up against the wall behind Connor at the hotel's main entrance. Then Connor used his pyrokinesis to melt the hinges off of the door and kicked it down. Lucy and Dmitry ran in and cleared the hotel lobby by military standards. No enemies were present. Tucker and Jackie walked into the hotel and asked Connor what to do next.

"I'll stay here with Dmitry and your sister. Lucy is gonna help you practice clearing rooms."

"Thanks, Prower," he said, then stopped. "Look, I know you hate me, so why do you want to help me?"

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want you dead. You need to know how to survive, and I need everyone at their best. So it works out for both of us. Now get going. And if you even think about making a move on my sister, you'll wish you'd never been born, got it, Zanovich?"

"I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice," Tucker said, nervously.

"Damn right, you won't."

"Connor," Lucy shouted. "I can take care of myself, just fine, okay! Leave him alone!" Connor was stunned at his sister's outburst. This was very uncommon for such a quiet girl. Why was she defending Tucker when it was so apparent that she hated him, or did she.

After Lucy and Tucker walked down one of the side halls Connor began barricading the entrances and boarding up the windows, while Dmitry taught Jackie how to use her pistol.

[Meanwhile, at Central Park...]

Tails, Cosmo, Sonic, Amy, and Sami were waiting under a tree, when a large aircraft started to land in the clearing near by. When they went to investigate, they found it to be a Phantom, a dropship used by the Covenant during the Great War. The only difference was that this one was black and red instead of their usual florescent purple. The gravity lift activated and from the Phantom descended a large, old man in his mid 60's. He had a long, dull orange mustache and a short beard to match, and was wearing a red lab coat. "My friends," he said with a devilish grin. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough, Eggman," Sonic growled. "Out of everyone that got killed during the war, they didn't take you out?"

"Well, aren't you hostile, Sonic?"

"Shit happens when two of your best friends get killed right in front of your face. It changes people," Sami said.

"And who are you?"

"Commander Samantha Jones," she replied. "And I'm guessing you're the bearded lady. The circus left last month, you know." This comment earned a quick laugh from the team. Then Cosmo spoke up.

"And just to ease your overloaded mind, no I didn't die when we were fighting the Metarex. I was teleported to a different planet. We met up again a few years later."

"Oh well," Eggman sighed. "I was hoping they would have taken you out, but I guess not."

Tails pulled out his magnum. "You take that back right now, or you'll be picking your brains up off the grass."

"Settle down, Tails," he cried. "By the way, where are Knuckles and Shadow?"

"Dead," Amy growled. "And you will be too if you don't tell us what you want."

"I want your people to surrender to my empire," he stated plainly.

"And I want your fat ass to disappear," Tails laughed. "But that could take years."

Eggman boarded his Phantom. As it was taking off, he said, "I will destroy you all, whatever the cost."

_**The Mobian Military is now on full alert. Eggman has made his presence known to the world. Sierra Team is his primary target. But what will happen with Lucy, Connor, Dmitry, Tucker, and Jackie? Why is Lucy protecting Tucker from Connor? Find out next time in...**_

_**Resurgence**_

_**Chapter 5: Dva Voiniy.* **_

***(Russian for: Two Wars.)**


	5. Две войны

April 28, 2578

2241 hours

Planet: Mobius

Vermire City

Zanzibar Hotel.

Chapter 5: Две войны (Two Wars)

Lucy and Tucker had just finished clearing the rest of the hotel. Tucker was holding a sniper rifle that he had found in one of the rooms, next to a dead echidna. Lucy picked up an SMG from a downed robot. "Hey, Lucy," he panted. "Lets take a quick break. My feet are killing me from kicking down all these doors."

"Okay," she said, smiling. "You did really good, though."

"Thanks. How did you three get to be such good fighters, anyway?"

"Our entire family is military. Our parents are the highest ranked officers on ODST Sierra Team."

"I knew your name sounded familiar. Your dad is Field Marshall Prower, right?"

"Yeah. We just call him the DarkFox."

Tucker's jaw dropped. "Your dad's the DarkFox! The same DarkFox that took down an entire Covenant battalion by himself?"

"Yep," she giggled.

"Well, he's lucky to have a daughter like you," he said quietly.

Lucy was caught off guard by his last statement. "Why do you say that," she stuttered. "I'm nothing special."

Tucker looked at her. "Of course you are! You're smart, funny, beautiful, and a great writer."

"Awe. Thanks, Tucker," she blushed. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

Tucker looked down at his feet. "And I'm sorry about what happened in the library. It was pretty stupid."

"It's fine. I've been through worse. Besides, I heard your friends dare you to come over and talk to me."

"I know. But look what I did to your arm." He pointed at the blood soaked bandage running from her wrist up to her elbow.

"I've also been shot in the other arm. I didn't even feel the bookshelf cut me." She moved closer and put her arm around him. "By the way, how did you know that I like to write?"

"I've read all your books on the internet,(hint, hint :D)" he admitted. "_The Forgotten Army _is probably my favorite..." he trailed off, looking away from her.

"Got something you want to tell me, Tucker?"

"Umm...no."

"Hey, look at me," she said, cutely. As soon as their eyes met, she pulled him into a deep kiss. He was surprised at first, but then relaxed and embraced her. After about ten seconds, the separated.

"Okay, fine. When I said you were beautiful, I meant smoking hot."

Lucy blushed twenty shades of red. "Thanks. Come on. Let's get back to the lobby."

After another ten minutes, Connor began to get impatient. He then noticed Lucy and Tucker walking towards him. "How did he do?"

"Great," she replied cheerfully. "He got it down after about the sixth room."

"Good. You found a sniper rifle, too." Connor looked at his watch. 2300 hours. "Damn. That late already. Everyone get some rest. I'll take first watch." He took the sniper rifle from Tucker and went up to the second floor. Dmitry set up his machine gun on a short table and fell asleep in a small reclining chair. Jackie curled up on the love seat across from him. Lucy and Tucker stayed awake, talking for another two hours until Lucy fell asleep in his arms. He fell asleep seconds later.

[Meanwhile, just a few blocks away...]

ODST Sierra Team was moving down the street in a pair of golf carts with sheet metal plating, towards a large hotel. Suddenly, a large patrol of droids spotted them and opened fire with Covenant Plasma Rifles. Cosmo quickly thrust her arms toward the robots, sending massive chunks of asphalt flying at them. "Saditsya, zhopiy (Sit down, assholes)," she yelled, as the rocks impacted a few droids, shattering them.

"Nice one, Cosmo," Amy yelled from the other vehicle, taking out a pair of droids with a grenade.

"Thanks, Amy!"

"I've gotta hand it to old Egghead," Sonic said. "These new droids are a bit tougher than what he used to make."

"I know," Tails laughed. "I actually have to try." As he was saying this, an injured droid jumped on his vehicle. "Sami! Get this bastard off of us!"

"Got it, Tails," she replied, pulling out her pistol. She fired her entire magazine into the damaged robot, but it would not let go. Suddenly, a sniper bullet came out of nowhere and took off the droid's head. It fell off the hood and got ran over when Tails accelerated. Cosmo scanned the building for the sniper. On the second floor, above the main entrance, there was a small, golden fox with a green stripe running down his forehead sitting in the window with a bolt action sniper rifle.

"Connor," she yelled excitedly. "Tails, the kids are in the hotel!"

"Got it, we're going in!" As the team piled out of their vehicles, Connor took out any remaining robots. The sounds of battle woke the other four and they were ready for combat. The doors were thrown open as Sierra Team ran inside, dodging a storm of bullets. Lucy, Dmitry, Tucker, and Jackie took out a few robots while Connor ran downstairs to meet them.

"Mom, dad," Conner shouted. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Rounding up survivors," Cosmo replied. "Looks like you were to." She pointed to Tucker and Jackie.

"They're just tag-alongs," Connor said, rolling his eyes. "Too scared to even run to a bomb shelter."

"No shit," Tucker yelled. "We weren't raised by soldiers!"

"I don't care, Zanovich! After the shit you pulled this morning, I should have left you to the droids!"

"Dostatachno! Prosto zatknis, (Enough! Just shut up) Connor," Lucy screamed.

"Ya ne pe etim dyermom (I don't need this shit)," Connor said and stormed off.

Tails just stood there, stunned.

"What the hell just happened," Cosmo asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Connor's just being overprotective. He got in a fight with Tucker this morning at school. And we all know how Connor likes to hold a grudge." They did. Even after seven years, Connor still blames his father for Shadow's death. "Anyway, we found Tucker in the streets, looking for his sister. I decided to help him. They've been at each others throats all day."

"Doesn't matter," Tails said calmly. "We're going back to the capitol building. It's a temporary refugee camp until we can get out of the city. Are you guys coming?"

"I'll talk to Connor. Maybe get him to calm down," Lucy replied, and walked off to find her brother.

"Got it." Tails got on his radio. "This is Field Marshall Prower. I need an air transport at my coordinates." The dropship arrived ten minutes later and brought them back to the city's capitol, where the five children slept soundly all night.

Tails sat in the communications tent in Freedom Square, speaking with his only superior. "I understand, sir," he said angrily. "But you humans were so fast to claim _our_ planet for the UNSC, now you refuse to help your greatest allies fight for your land!"

"I'm sorry, Tails," Sky Marshall Medvedev sighed. "But there's nothing I can do to help."

"Bull shit," Tails nearly screamed. "You're the leader of the entire UNSCDF! You can do anything you want."

"We are still recovering from the Covenant. We cannot fight another war so soon."

"You still have over 11 billion soldiers under your command. Not to mention the 37 frigates _you_ pulled from Mobius after the war was over! All I need is a battalion of ODST's and one heavy cruiser with escort. If you won't help, my team has already decided to resign from the UNSC. Just say the word and you'll never here from us again, because we have had it with you bureaucratic bastards!"

_**So...Lucy and Tucker. Honestly, I didn't even see that coming.**_

_**It's clear that the Mobian Marine Corp needs help, fast. But no one else has experience fighting Eggman, and the mad scientist has never fought with this much power. Vermire City is on it's last leg. The Mobians must flee...or die trying. But one thing is still on everyone's minds: where did Eggman get Covenant weapons? Find out next time in...**_

_**Resurgence**_

_**Chapter 6:Now or Never.**_


	6. Now or Never

May 3, 2578

0800 hours

Planet: Mobius

Vermire City

Freedom Square refugee camp.

Chapter 6: Now or Never.

Had this been a normal day in Vermire, right now Tails would be working on upgrades for weapons, Cosmo would be in their garden, Sonic would be running to the other side of the city on his morning 'walk', while Amy and Sami planned activities for the group. But this was not a normal day. This morning, smoke blotted out the Sun and burning buildings illuminated the city.

A voice came on over the refugee camp's loudspeaker signaling that breakfast was ready. Lucy and Jackie got dressed and walked out of the female tent. Tucker met them outside. "Hey, Angel," He said to Lucy.

"Good morning, Tucker," she giggled, hugging him and giving him a kiss. Jackie ran off to find Dmitry. Connor was already eating by himself when he noticed Lucy and Tucker walking towards his table with plates of bacon and eggs. "Hi, Connor!"

"Hey," he said quietly without making eye contact, and continued eating. Lucy rolled her eyes. He was obviously still mad at her. "Where's Dmitry?"

"I don't know. Probably talking to dad." Lucy and Tucker started talking about random stuff. Connor finished eating in silence and got up from the table. He was about to leave when Lucy stopped him. "Connor, would you please talk to me?"

"I don't really feel like talking right now."

Lucy sighed. "Ya znayu. Viy ne hotels govorit ve boleye chem nedelyu (I know. You haven't felt like talking in over a week)."

"Chto vasha tochka (What's your point)," he said angrily, and walked off.

"Otlichno! Ostavtye! Ya ne dayu proklyatoye (Fine! Leave! I don't give a damn)," she yelled after him, then kicked the leg of the table in frustration.

"What just happened," Tucker asked, confused.

"Sorry about that, Tucker. We speak Russian when we get mad." A single tear trickled down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Lucy," he asked, wiping it away.

"Connor never stays mad at me for more than a day, but it's been a week since he's even wanted to talk to me."

"Hey, brothers can be asses. Just ask Jackie."

"That's not the point. He's not just my brother, he's my best friend. We're never mad at each other." She suddenly broke down and started crying into Tucker's chest, while he held her close.

[Meanwhile, in the command tent...]

"Sir," a gray chipmunk said, addressing Tails.

"What is it, Colonel?"

The chipmunk turned his laptop towards Tails. "There's an enemy fleet approaching Mobius. It's not Doctor Eggman." Tails looked intently at the screen. The satellites had picked up a fleet of Capitol Ships. Not human or mobian. His eyes widened.

"May God help us all." He picked up the microphone for the camp's loudspeakers. "Now hear this! All units, round up the refugees and get them onto the trucks! Prepare all anti ship batteries! Doctor Eggman is working with the Covenant!" He then dropped the mic and set up a connection with UNSC command.

"This is Commander Simmons. State your name and business."

"Field Marshall Prower. I need to talk to Sky Marshall Medvedev, now!"

"For what purpose, sir?"

"There's no time for questions, Commander! The Covenant are back!"

[At the vehicle depot, 30 minutes later...]

The five children were ushered into double-wide semi trailers pulled by large tanks along with the other 15 thousand refugees. It was very crowded. "Lucy," Tucker asked. "Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking.

"Fort Cain," Connor said.

"What," Dmitry and Jackie asked.

"I heard mom and dad talking about possible places to run to. Fort Cain is the closest."

"How far is it," Tucker asked.

"About five hours." The children talked for about two hours, when suddenly, the trailer they were in flipped over. They heard a series of explosions and gunshots outside. "Is everyone okay," Connor yelled. Only four voices answered him. "Do you guys still have your pistols?"

"Yes," they replied.

"Good," Connor said, melting a hole in the side of the trailer so they could escape. They loaded their pistols and jumped out of the trailer. Covenant fighters flew overhead, chasing the Mobians' drop ships. Hoards of robots swarmed over the hills, coming towards the destroyed convoy. Mobian soldiers started firing at Eggman's forces.

"Connor," Lucy screamed over the chaos. "What do we do?"

Connor threw a fireball at the robots, which exploded in impact. "Just run!" The small group sprinted from cover to cover, trying to avoid a storm of bullets and plasma bolts. A bullet whizzed past Tucker's ear. He responded by hurling a rock at its head.

"F*ck you," he yelled. After another twenty minutes, they made it away from the convoy. As they looked back, the saw marines and civilians being slaughtered by the droids.

"Those bastards," Connor growled.

"Connor," Dmitry pleaded. "We have to help them!"

Lucy buried her face in Tucker's chest and began crying violently as he held her. You never get used to the sight of dead civilians. Suddenly, Tucker's arms dropped limply to his sides. Lucy felt something warm running down off of his chin and into her hair. She looked up. Blood was dripping from his mouth as he fell to the ground, barely breathing. A large knife was jutting out of his back. Lucy saw a large fur covered creature that resembled an armored gorilla, holding an assault rifle. "Ya sobirayus ubyit tebya, viy chertov sukim siym (I gonna kill you, you f*cking son of a bitch)!" She jumped at the creature with fire and tears in her eyes, pried its mouth open, and shoved her hand down it's throat. An electrical current of untold voltage coursed through its body, frying its insides well past 100,000 degrees Celsius. The others ran to Tucker. Jackie was crying uncontrollably. Connor looked for a pulse. It was very weak. He pulled the knife out of Tucker's back and sealed the wound.

"Lucy!" He looked behind him and found her staring at her boyfriend's limp body, unable to speak. "LUCY," he screamed, getting her attention. "I need your help!"

"Okay," she said quietly, obviously in shock. Connor rolled the wolf over onto his back, while Lucy put her hands over his heart. She sent electric pulses through his body, attempting to shock his heart back into rhythm. Every pulse jerked his body like a rag doll. After nearly five minutes of this, Lucy collapsed on top of him, due to expending too much energy. Only seconds later, Tucker's eyes slowly started to open.

_**The Covenant are back, Eggman is stronger than ever, and the UNSC has abandoned the Mobians. Never before has such despair befallen a planet. For all they knew, the world was ending. With the convoy destroyed, how long will the Mobians survive? What will happen to Lucy and Tucker? Find out next time in...**_

_**Resurgence...**_

_**Chapter 7: Tourniquet **_


	7. Tourniquet

May 3, 2578

1358 hours

Planet: Mobius

Lower Dovakiin Mountains

Chapter 7:Tourniquet

Connor picked up his sister's limp body, then helped Tucker to his feet. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"Go," Tucker yelled. "Take Lucy, Dmitry, and Jackie to safety! I'd just slow you down even more!"

"Look, Zanovich! I may not like you, but my sister does! I'm not leaving you to die!" He tossed his pistol to Tucker so he was wielding two weapons. "There should be somewhere to hold up in around here." Connor noticed something about the surrounding mountains. The rock they were made of has a very low melting temperature. He then got a potentially dangerous idea. He gave Lucy to Tucker. "Everyone, stand back!" His eyes started glowing as if they were on fire as a jet of flame shot out of his hands and hit the side of a cliff. He staggered forward as an indentation began to form in the rock. Lava started to pour out of the cliff as the hole got deeper and deeper. The lava flowed right over Connor's feet, but he was unharmed. Suddenly, blood started dripping from his nose. He was using to much power. He then dropped to his knees and the flames dispersed. The lava slowly began to harden around his feet, but he got out before it could harden completely.

"That was...impressive," Tucker said, holding Lucy, who was still unconscious. Jackie was at a loss for words, while Dmitry walked over to his brother.

"I guess that's why mom told you guys to limit your powers."

"All I know," Connor said, climbing to his feet. "is that my head hurts like a bitch." He looked at the cave he had created. It was about ten feet across and eighty feet deep. Tucker walked up behind Connor and placed his free hand on the fox's shoulder, then quickly retracted it, screaming.

"What the f*ck!"

"For your own good," Connor laughed. "Don't touch me. I have an internal body temp of 250 degrees."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you would get all touchy-feely on me. No one's reacts to it that badly though."

"People always say I'm cold as ice, but I don't feel any different."

"Weird. Lets get in there. It will protect us from bombs for about a day."

Tucker kissed Lucy's forehead softly. "I don't care where we sleep, as long as she's okay." He walked into the warm cave, laid Lucy down, and pulled out his pistols. "Connor, we should try to go help the survivors if we can."

"No," Connor screamed, making Tucker jump slightly. "You're staying here with Lucy and your sister. They need you around a whole hell of a lot more than I even want you. I'll take Dmitry and see if we can round up some of our stragglers and form a small militia." He began to walk out of the cave, then turned to face Tucker. "And if anything happens to Lucy...I'll rip your goddamned heart out."

[20 minutes later, at the convoy...]

A silver mongoose slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt and his ears were ringing. A large crater surrounded by plasma burns was located about twenty meters away from him. He stood up, located his ACR 6.8 assault rifle, and wiped off of his blood-stained, Kevlar vest. A small, cloth tag labeled "MacTavish" fell to the ground. He disregarded it and began to run towards the familiar voice of Field Marshall Prower, who was barking orders at his squad. Before he could make it forty feet, a Kodiak-A73 dropship crashed in front of him, blocking his route. "Son of a bitch," he yelled. "Now what?"

As he started to look for another way around, a Brute Specialist tried to stab him with it's fourteen-inch combat knife. It swung and missed. He started to back away when the Brute fell to the ground in front of him, with a large, steaming hole in its back. Two foxes stood behind its dead body. One of them, the older of the two, was gold with a green stripe running down his forehead, holding two fireballs. The younger one was black with a matching stripe held a GLOCK18 machine pistol. "You need some help, Private," the older one asked, letting the fire dissipate.

"What the hell are you civilians doing out here," MacTavish yelled at the children. He then looked up and his eyes widened. He corrected himself by snapping to attention and saluting. "Private John MacTavish! 36th airborne regiment, 20th battalion."

The younger fox grabbed the mongoose's hand and pulled it down. "Never salute on the battlefield. It marks us as targets for snipers."

"Come on, Dmitry," the older one ordered.

"Got it, Connor," Dmitry replied. "You're with us, MacTavish. We're looking for survivors."

"Sierra Team is pinned down by Covenant armor," John informed the brothers. "We should try to help them."

"We'll do what we can," Connor said, Walking toward the wreckage. "Come on, guys. Help me move this thing." He grabbed the edge of the downed dropship. Dmitry and Private MacTavish did the same and tried to lift the wreck. It wouldn't budge.

"Come on," Dmitry yelled in frustration, punching the dropship. "Move!" As soon as his fist made contact with the ship's steel frame, an unparalleled gust of wind flung the ship over 300 yards. The young fox stared at his hands in awe.

"Well," Connor said, satisfied. "I guess we know what your elemental power is."

Dmitry looked up. "That...was...AWESOME!"

Suddenly, an alien voice came out of nowhere. "Skrezvok ostek (Get them)!"

"Oh, shit," MacTavish swore. "Elites!" He readied his rifle while Connor formed a pair

of fireballs in his hands.

"Alright, guys," Connor shouted. "The Covenant was defeated once. Lets do it again!" A squad of Elite Rangers came around the corner then stopper and stared at Connor.

"Bryukst! Don DerkuFoks ikto mivakiv (F*ck! The DarkFox still lives)!" The aliens started firing at the three Mobians.

"What did it say," the private asked, taking cover behind a destroyed tank.

"I don't know," Connor yelled back. "We never learned Shanghelli! Mom only ever taught us Russian!"

"Who cares," Dmitry shouted, pushing an Elite into a burning truck with his new found wind powers. "Lets just grease these guys!" As he said this, an Elite that had found its way behind the small group and cornered Dmitry.

"Any last words, fox?"

"Yeah," Dmitry laughed. "Ever play Skyrim?" The Elite just looked at him for a few seconds, then prepared to fire. Dmitry just smirked and thrust his palms forward, shouting, "FUS RO DAH!" An unrelenting shock wave rippled across the cracked pavement and launched the Elite nearly forty feet, where it was impaled on a lopsided street sign.

Connor lobbed a fireball at a Brute, launching the alien across the street. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

"Of course," Dmitry hollered back after shooting another Elite.

[28 minutes later, back at the cave...]

Lucy slowly began to open her eyes. At first, everything was black. Then a large Grey Wolf faded into view. He was asleep with his head was propped up by his blood-soaked hands. "Tucker?"

At the sound of her voice, the wolf jumped up and ran to her. "Lucy," he cried with relief. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I have no idea," she said, crawling into Tucker's lap and locking her arms around his neck. "All I know is that you got stabbed by a Brute, then I guess I passed out from using all my energy to revive you. But don't worry. I'm fine now. Just a little dizzy."

"You didn't have to save me, you know," he said, feeling guilty.

"Of course I did. I love you, Tucker and I'm never gonna leave for any reason."

"I love you too, Lucy." Their eyes met and they were about to kiss when Jackie ran over to them with her Walther P99 handgun.

"Guys," she shouted. "Connor and Dima (short for Dmitry) are here, but a whole bunch of scary aliens are following them!" Tucker and Lucy got up and ran to the mouth of the cave to see them. When they got there, they noticed not only Connor and Dmitry, but all of Sierra Team, Private MacTavish, and four other squads of Mobian Marines. The marines were providing covering fire to escape to their new headquarters. The pursuing Covenant infantry were dropping like flies. Their air force and artillery support was another story.

Tucker clenched his fists at the sight of the enemy threat. His hands suddenly became encased in ice. He noticed this and grinned. "So that's why I'm always so cold." Tucker, Lucy, Connor, and Dmitry charged head on into the oncoming alien army firing off their elemental powers. The entire group of soldiers turned around and followed them into battle.

_**Sierra Team is back in the game, Lucy is on her feet, and Dmitry and Tucker have just discovered their elemental powers. Aside from their impending doom, how could this day get any worse? Find out next time in...**_

_**Resurgence...**_

_**Chapter 8: The Age of Aggression.**_


	8. Age of Aggression

May 19, 2578

1426 hours

Planet: Mobius

Lower Dovakiin Mountains

Chapter 8: Age of Aggression

It has been over two weeks since the Covenant attack. The enemy was repelled without a single casualty on the Mobian side. The small cave that Connor had hollowed out was way to small for the now thirty-eight person group, so Cosmo and Connor used their powers to make a small, underground city in the mountain. Lucy helped Dmitry and Tucker learn how to control their powers better. Private MacTavish was now part of Sierra Team, so his rank did not matter. He could be in charge of a whole division if he wanted to be.

"Hey, Lucy," Dmitry hollered to his sister. "Watch this!" He used his aerokinesis to increased the air pressure behind himself until it was 1000 times the normal pressure. Then, in a sudden burst of light like a flash bang grenade, he was gone. A sonic boom erupted behind him. He appeared over a kilometer away. Lucy and Tucker stared in amazement. After another loud bang, he was back in front of the group.

Jackie ran over and gave him a huge hug. "Dima, that was awesome!"

"Thanks, Jackie."

[Meanwhile, in the cave...]

Sonic, Tails, and MacTavish were at the underground shooting range, trying to see what their new recruit's specialty was. "Damn," Tails said. "This kid is a pretty good sniper."

"I've seen better," Sonic replied, unimpressed.

"Sonic, he's hitting every single shot from 2000 yards with an AS.50. The only person that could do any better was Shadow." After a long silence, Tails spoke again. "Connor still blames me for that."

"For what," Sonic asked.

"For Shadow's death," he replied quietly.

"He did take it pretty hard."

"I know, Sonic. But he won't tell anyone why. Not even Lucy or Dmitry." He sat down on a stone bench and put his head in his hands. Sonic sat next to him.

"This can't be the only thing that's got ya down, bro."

"I just...damn it...I just wanted Lucy, Connor, and Dmitry to have a normal childhood. They're just kids, Sonic! They should be in school. Not on the front lines!"

"I didn't want this shit for Saren, either," he yelled, as tears started to well up in the hedgehog's eyes. "Saren was one of the casualties during the bombing, Tails."

Tails was shocked. "Sonic...I didn't know."

"Life dealt us a f*cked up hand, Tails, and we have to play it,"he said, wiping his eyes. "Some people will fold, some people will go all in. We can't help everyone, but hell. We're gonna try anyway, because that's who we are."

"Oorah," Tails said quietly. Suddenly, Cosmo walked into the room in full gear.

"Hey, guys," she smiled. "We're running low on food so we need to make a quick supply run to Fort Cain."

"Okay. Sonic, round up the team."

"Got it, bro," he said, running off.

[5 minutes later, at the cave entrance...]

Sierra Team loaded all their equipment onto a large helicopter and climbed on. The pilot finished making final preparations, then started up the rotors. "Alright guys," Tails said to his team. "Today, we're on a secret mission to get coffee and doughnuts. But unfortunately, the Covenant drank all the coffee and ate all the doughnuts, so now...we gotta go kick their asses. Oorah?"

"Oorah," the team shouted back. MacTavish paused for a moment.

"Sir," he asked. "I thought we were gathering supplies for our resistance."

"There's also a heavy Covenant presence on that side of the mountains," Tails said. "The southwest is all of Eggman's territory. But yeah, our primary objective is to grab some food and ammo. There's gonna be some Covenant troops at Fort Cain, but we also have intel on a small, Mobian resistance in the city. If we can get to them, we can grow our army, and improve our chances against Eggman and the Covenant."

"Unfortunately," Cosmo stated. "Most resistance forces aren't big fans of the Mobian Planetary Defense Force."

MacTavish was confused. "If we're fighting to save them, than why don't they like us?"

"Well, for one, we got our arses kicked out of Vermire last week," Sami said , rolling her eyes. "And our fleet only has ONE ship, and that's ours."

Tails' eyes widened. "That's it!" Everyone looked at him. "If we can get to the Blue Typhoon, we may have a chance at this!"

"Tails," Cosmo said. "It's just one ship. We won't be able to do much. Let's just focus on winning the ground war first."

"True. But we could build more ships." There was a strange silence in the chopper's troop compartment. After ten minutes, Sonic spoke up.

"Maybe we won't have to."

"What," Amy asked.

"Never mind," he said quickly. "I'll tell you later, Ames." Suddenly, the red light in the cabin started flashing red.

"Alright, guys," Tails shouted, sliding the door. The helicopter was flying only fifteen feet above the ground at nearly 170 miles per hour. "Lets go!" The team jumped out of the door and hit the ground rolling onto the empty streets of Fort Cain. Sonic was the first to stand.

"Where's all the Covenant," he asked in a a cocky tone. As if on cue, a florescent beam of light grazed his arm, causing him to drop his rifle. "Shit!" He dove behind a wrecked car and started firing his pistol. "Take out that sniper!" The rest of the team took cover behind some rubble and opened fire in the sniper's general direction.

They were wasting ammo and they knew it. They had to get in close and take out the sniper. Tails thought for a few seconds as he reloaded. "Got it," he shouted. "John, get on top of one of these buildings and try to find the sniper while I try to draw his fire!"

"Got it, Tails," MacTavish replied, then ran into a nearby office building.

"Cosmo, Sami!"

"Whats up, Tails," they both answered.

"As soon as MacTavish gives the snipers location, you two move in and try to take him out."

"Is that it, DarkFox? I was hoping for something a tad more challenging," Sami replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Irish," he laughed. "Next Scarab that the Covies drop is all yours."

"I appreciate it!"

"Tails," John said over the radio. "I'm in position."

"Got it, MacTavish." Suddenly, Tails leaped from behind the car and ran across the street. The sniper fired and missed Tails' head by mere inches.

"He's at the old ONI building, but I can't get his exact location until he fires again!"

Cosmo and Sami were already on their way when the second shot was fired. The purple beam hit Amy in the side and tore right through her armor. She screamed loud enough to alert the entire planet. "Amy," Sonic screamed, running over to her. "Where'd you get hit?"

"Left side," she choked out through a mouth full of blood. She moved her hand and blood started pouring out of the wound.

"Sonic," Tails yelled. "Get her inside! We'll handle the sniper!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Sonic shouted back. He picked up Amy and carried her inside. Blood was covering the ground. He quickly got her armor off and tried to stop the bleeding. Amy tried to scream, but only coughed up more blood. The plasma bolt had punctured her lung. "Just hang on, Amy! You're gonna be okay!" He was about to reach into her med kit when she weakly grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at her.

"Sonic," she said, quietly. "It's over." She was smiling. "I'm...not gonna...make it. At least I...get to see...our son again."

"Okay," he choked out. "Tell Saren I said hey."

"I will." And with that, the pink hedgehog breathed her last.

Meanwhile, Tails, Cosmo, and Sami were walking through an ally, toward the ONI building when a blue streak flew past them at lightning speed. "Was that Sonic," Cosmo asked.

"Yep," Tails said. "Come on, lets go!"

After about ten minutes, they made it to the roof of the building. They had been following a trail of dark purple blood. When they reached the end of the trail, Sami looked up and saw Sonic holding a Jackal by the throat over the edge of the building. "I'll be sending the rest of your buddies your way, real soon, mother f*cker," he growled, dropping the alien 400 feet to its death.

_**Amy's death was a tragedy. Sonic is broken. Four of the most important people in his life are dead. Has he given up hope, or will he keep fighting?**_

_**Find out next time in...**_

_**Resurgence. **_

_**Chapter 9: Dear Agony.**_


	9. Dear Agony

May 19, 2578

2042 hours

Planet: Mobius

Lower Dovakiin Mountains

Chapter 9: Dear Agony

"Hey, Lucy," Dmitry asked. "When are mom and dad coming back?"

"I don't know, Dima," Lucy replied. "They should be here by now." Suddenly, Connor ran into the cave entrance where his siblings were sitting.

"Guys," he said, quietly. "I got some good news and some really shitty news."

"What's the good news, Connor," Dmitry asked.

"Mom and dad gathered enough supplies to last another year. But...just get out there help unload stuff." Dmitry walked out while Lucy stayed behind.

"Connor, what happened?" He turned to her with an extremely pained expression. For the first time she could remember, Connor was crying.

"Lucy," he choked. "Just go."

Lucy walked out of the cave and noticed Sonic sitting against the cliff face. His pistol was laying on the ground next to him. In his hands was a pair of dog tags. They were not his. "Uncle Sonic," she asked. "Are you alright?" Sonic responded by standing up, dropping the tags in Lucy's hand, and walking into the cave. Lucy looked at the name on the dog tags: Amy Rose.

/

Tails sat in the radio room, trying to get a signal. "Come on, you piece of shit! Work," he shouted, throwing the microphone against the wall. Suddenly, he heard a faint voice through the static.

"...I say again! This is Captain Richthofen of the 8th Armored! Can anyone hear me!" Tails picked up the headset and put it on.

"Captain! This is Field Marshal Prower. What's going on?"

"We've got Eggman and the Covenant attacking from the southwest!"

"Who's your commanding officer," Tails asked.

"General Vikarian! I'll patch him through!" There was a long pause. Then another voice came on.

"This is General Vikarian."

"General, this is Field Marshall Prower. How close is your battalion from the Lower Dovahkiin Mountains?"

"Not too far, sir. My men and I can be there by sundown. How many men do you have?"

"Thirty-seven," he said, sadly.

"What happened," the General asked.

"We had over 1000 men before the Covenant attacked the civilian convoy we were escorting. We escaped with four squads, my fireteam, and five kids. We just lost my sister today."

"I'm sorry. I've got just over 3,000 troops, 83 tanks, 102 BTRs, and roughly 700 jeeps."

"Good. We'll need them. Radio in when your battalion is five klicks out and we'll meet you. Prower, out." Tails took of the headset and put it down on the small, stone desk. He sat there for what felt like an hour until he heard another voice, but not from the radio. It was behind him.

"What the hell happened out there, Dad?" Tails turned around. It was Connor. He stood in the doorway with is arms crossed over his chest.

"There was a sniper in an office building. We dropped right into the kill zone. The bastard was just waiting for us."

"Did you just leave her to die like you did with Shadow?"

"Connor," Tails shouted. "You know damn well that it was his choice! Not mine!"

"But you didn't even try to help him," Connor screamed. "You just left him and ran!"

"It was either that, or we all died, Connor! You, me, Lucy, your mother! EVERYONE!"

"And look what living got us," he yelled, stepping forward until he and his father were only a foot apart. "We're fighting the Covenant, again! We're fighting Eggman! And pretty soon, I bet we're gonna be fighting the UNSC, too!"

"You have no idea what it's like to watch three of your closest friends die! Don't think even for a minute that it was easy for me, Connor!"

Connor had had enough. In one, swift movement, he had his father pinned to the ground. Tails slipped his mechanical arm between himself and Connor, then flung him across the room. Connor quickly got up and pushed Tails into the wall. He threw a punch that connected with Tails' chin. Tails kicked Connor off, then punched him in the stomach with his mechanical arm. Connor was doubled over with his hands around his gut. He got up and threw another punch. Tails grabbed his arm, twisted it around behind him, then elbowed Connor in the back of the head. After nearly ten minutes, the two foxes were badly bruised, but Connor would not give up. They were about to run towards each other when their feet were encased in thick ice.

"You two look really stupid right now." Tucker had his arms outstretched with ice coating his hands. "You two can't fight like this. We've all been through a lot today, but you can't take it out on each other!"

"F*ck you, Zanovich," Connor screamed.

"He's right, Connor," Tails said, lowering his fists. "Nothing could have saved Amy. We just need some time to rest before we do something we're gonna regret. I should have stayed to help Shadow fight the Maledict, but left him so I could save you and Lucy."

The ice around Connor's feet had already melted because of his extremely high body temperature. He walked out of the room, pushing Tucker out of the way. "I'll deal with you later," he said.

"You okay, mister Prower," Tucker asked.

Tails wiped some blood off of his nose. "I think I taught him a little too well. And please, just call me Tails." He sat down in a small folding chair. "So how's it going with Lucy?"

"Aside from the fact that either of us could die at any time, I don't think it could get any better."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah," Tucker said, nervously. "Uh...you're not one of those really over-protective dads, are you?"

"With Lucy, the only person you need to keep off your back is Connor. I know she can handle herself in any situation, and if she can't, you can bet Connor will be right there with her."

"He's tough and he knows how to hold a grudge. I've been on the receiving end of that right hook before. Dislocated my jaw."

"I bet."

Suddenly General Vikarian's voice came over the radio. "Field Marshall. We pushed the Covies back. My battalion is on its way to your camp."

Tails picked up the headset. "Got it. My team will rendezvous with your troops in twenty mikes. Out." He turned to Tucker. "We gotta head out again. Tell Lucy and Connor we'll be back in a couple hours. We just got reinforcements."

"I will. It was good talking to ya, Tails."

"You too, Tucker." With that, Tails left to rally his team.

Tucker decided to go back to his room to rust up. On his way back, he heard a soft cry from Lucy's room. He slowly opened the makeshift plywood door and found Lucy curled up on her bed in her undergarments, crying into her pillow. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Lucy," he asked. She didn't answer, but threw her arms around the wolf, knocking him over. He held her for nearly fifteen minutes. By the time she had stopped crying, his fur was soaked with tears.

"I'm sorry, Tucker," she said, still on top of him. "So much has happened in the past month. It's just really hard to take in all at once."

"I know, Lucy. When my parents died four years ago, I was left to take care of Jackie by my self. We go to school for free, but we still didn't have a decent meal until our first night at the refugee camp."

"At least she's got an awesome brother."

"Thanks. So, what's your story? You never talked much at school."

"Connor and I were born on a battleship on its way to Earth to help break a Covenant siege. Mom and dad have been training us for war since we were old enough to talk." She started to laugh a bit. "Connor's first words were never surrender."

"That explains a lot."

"Yup. By the time we actually got to go to school, we were already fluent in three languages; English, Russian, and Dovah, which is mom's native language."

"Sweet!" He paused for a moment. "Is there a reason your not wearing anything?"

Lucy giggled. "Well, I'm a girl. Do you really expect me to sleep in my clothes?"

"Good point, but aren't you cold?"

"Not anymore," she said, hugging him. "Your fur is so warm. Thanks for coming to check on me. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"You didn't. I should probably be getting to bed, though," he said, standing up.

"Don't go," Lucy pleaded, grabbing his hand. "Could you stay here tonight? At least until I fall asleep."

He thought for a moment. "Wouldn't Connor try to kick my ass again if he found out."

"He won't find out," she said, pulling him into her bed.

_**Finally, reinforcements. The Mobian resistance is growing rapidly. Their morale, however, couldn't be any lower. Will Tails and Connor reconcile after their brawl. How will Connor react if he finds out about Lucy and Tucker's "sleepover"? What other obstacles will the kids face in their battle for survival? Find out next time in...**_

_**Resurgence.**_

_**Chapter 10: No Matter What.**_


	10. No Matter What

**_Benn and Ivan belong to Than Klesh._**

July 26, 2578

0413 hours

Planet Mobius

Aldmeri Swamps

Chapter 10: No Matter What

Over the past two months, Connor had started accepting and even respecting Tucker. It was slow at first, but the two seem to like each other now. Lucy was very relieved by this. On the other hand, Tails and Connor had been talking less and less since their fight. One more battalion: the 26th Rifle Division had recently joined the resistance and were fighting Eggman on the southern front. The troops from the 8th Armored Battalion had retaken Fort Cain and were using it as their forward base.

Today was different from most days. Lucy, Connor, and Tucker were dressed in camouflage jeans and black, Kevlar vests, making their way through a large swamp just north of the mountains, where one of Eggman's outposts was located. "Connor," Lucy whined for the eighth time. "How much farther?"

Connor rolled his eyes. He pushed a button on his watch and a hologram map popped up between them. "It says we're only twenty feet from the entrance," he said, looking around. "But I don't see it anywhere."

Tucker looked intently at the map. "It looks like it's underwater." He dropped his M4 carbine on the ground, then ran out into the muddy water. After going about twenty feet, he fell beneath the water.

"Tucker," Lucy cried, running in after him. Suddenly, they both came up, gasping for air. Connor dragged them both out of the river.

"I found the entrance," Tucker laughed, shaking himself off.

"How deep is it," Connor asked.

"About eight feet," Lucy said, only seconds before she started throwing up. Tucker rushed to her side.

"You okay, Lucy," he asked. She looked up at him and smiled, then glanced uneasily at her brother.

"Yeah," she stuttered. "I...uh...must have swallowed some of the water."

"Come on," Connor laughed. He could tell they were hiding something, but thought it best to ignore it until they got back to base. "Lets get in there. And keep your mouth closed this time, Lucy." The three dove into the river and swam into a small cave entrance. After nearly a minute they were almost out of breath. Then Tucker saw a light above them and started swimming towards it.

They came up in a small, concrete room, surrounded by deactivated battle droids. "Zanovich," Connor whispered. "Plant a detpack and lets go." Tucker planted the charges and the trio walked down the hall, as a hidden security drone followed them...

/

Tails, Cosmo, General Vikarian, Colonel Zak Taylor and Major Rip Salkon from the 26th were standing over a hologram map of Mobius.

"How are the battalions doing," Tails asked his officers. "Any progress pushing back Eggman or the Covies?"

"My men are punching hard into Covenant territory with minimal losses, sir," Vikarian reported. "The civilian resistance groups in the area are also assisting in holding Fort Cain. If we can take any large outposts from the Covies, we may be able to push them back across the border to New Troy." The old iguana scratched his chin. "We're gonna need a lot of help though."

"We'll assist where we can," Cosmo assured him. "Taylor?"

The black hedgehog stood from his seat. "My division is working on pushing the droids out of Vermire's ruins as we speak. Its taking some time, but we'll get it done."

"Good to hear," Tails said, smiling for the first time in months. His resistance was finally making progress. "Our squads are preparing to make a push into the Mystic Ruins to get to the Blue Typhoon. From there, we'll all have air support, orbital strikes and my team can drop in to help whenever we're needed."

"Drop," Taylor asked.

"We were Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Now we're not even with the U.N.S.C. anymore," Cosmo told him.

"Why did you break away? Medvedev's troops could have ended this war faster than it started."

"Medvedev can kiss my ass," Tails shouted. "He refused to help us, even after I told him the Covenant are back! Medvedev left us to die, and here we are, making a huge comeback without the U.N.S.C. So next time I decide to visit Earth, I'm gonna kill him."

[3 hours later in Vermire...]

Bullets flew over a shallow trench where a group of Mobian soldiers were taking cover from Eggman's droids. Many of the marines and robots lay dead on the streets of Vermire. Two of the Mobians were about to move. "Benn," a crimson hedgehog shouted in a heavy Russian accent. "Get ready!"

"Got it, Ivan," a black yellow British hedgehog yelled back. "Three...two...one...GO!" The two hedgehogs bolted over the trench and rushed at the droids. Bullets and plasma bolts whizzed passed their heads. When they came into melee range, the two of them stuck C4 charges to one of the droids. Once they were far past the robots, Benn took out his remote detonator and pressed the button. The resulting explosion took out an entire platoon of droids and blew a crater in the asphalt.

Suddenly, Benn felt something warm running down his arm. "Ah, bloody hell!"

"Did the robots get you, comrade," Ivan asked sarcastically.

"Oy! Shut your hole, Chernobyl! And help me get this patched up!"

Ivan took out a small med kit and started wrapping up Benn's arm. He pulled on the bandage and Benn yelped. "Too tight, Ivan!"

"Stop your bitching, English," Ivan laughed. Soon after, one of Eggman's ships flew overhead and dropped a large, round droid in the middle of the street. The metallic behemoth towered over the Mobians and its wrist-mounted machine guns started ripping apart anyone in its way. "Got any ideas?," the Russian asked, readying his sniper rifle.

"Yeah," Benn answered. "RUN!" The two hedgehogs bolted down the street back towards their trench. When they were only seconds away, something small and round landed in front of them. "Shit! Grenade!" Neither of them could stop. Ivan pushed Benn out of the way and dove right on top of the grenade.

"It was fun working with you, Yellow Jacket."

"Ivan, NO!" In a spit second, Ivan was thrown thirty feet in the air and slammed face first into a small office building.

/

A large scientist sat in an even larger chair watching a security feed from one of his drones. "Those little brats think they can come into MY base undetected, do they," he said, scratching his chin. "OMEGA!"

A massive red droid slowly walked up behind him. "What are your orders, Doctor Eggman?"

"Bring me those pests alive, so I can question them."

"Capture intruders for interrogation. This combat platform will comply." Omega marched down the hall.

/

Lucy, Tucker, and Connor walked silently through the dark, narrow halls of Eggman's outpost. Suddenly, Lucy felt something sharp hit her in the neck. "Govno (Shit)," she yelped.

Connor dropped to one knee and scanned the halls while Tucker ran to Lucy's aid yet again. Lucy fell backwards into Tucker's arms. "Hi Tucker," she giggled.

"Lucy," Tucker asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, silly." Lucy was about to stand when she suddenly threw up again. "Oops. I made a mess Tucker."

"Lucy," Connor growled. "What the f*ck is wrong with you?" He didn't get a response from her.

"Connor. She's out cold," Tucker said, holding up a small, metal dart. "Tranqu-" Another dart hit him in the back. He was out almost instantly.

"Son of a bitch," Connor shouted. One last dart Impacted Connor's chest. The last thing he saw was a huge, red droid picking up Lucy and Tucker.

_**The Mobians are finally fighting back. Tucker and Connor are finally friends, But for how long? What are Lucy and Tucker hiding from Connor? What's wrong with Lucy? How will the battle for Vermire turn out? Will Ivan survive?**_

_**Find out next time in...**_

_**Resurgence...**_

_**Chapter 11: Price of a Mile.**_


	11. Price of a Mile

July 26, 2578

0941 hours

Planet Mobius

Vermire Ruins

Chapter 11: Price of a Mile

Connor awoke to find himself chained to a wall. His M4 carbine lay on the ground in front of him. He was dazed and confused. 'How did I get here,' he thought.

"Connor."

The fox looked up.

"Prower. I'm over here." It was Tucker. He was chained to the adjacent wall with Lucy, who was still out cold, across from him.

"What's going on," Connor asked. Suddenly they were blinded by a bright flash as the room's lights flickered on. When Connor's vision cleared, he saw a large, human scientist walking towards him.

"I had one of my robots capture you, idiot," the man said.

"Eggman," Connor shouted. "What the hell do you want from us?" Electricity surged through the chains causing Connor to scream in pain. Sure, Lucy had shocked him a few times, but this was a whole different kind of shock. When the electricity had died down, Connor could barely breath.

"I'm asking the questions here," Eggman growled. "Now, what is your name?"

"F*ck you," Connor yelled back. He was shocked again.

"What is your name, Fox?" Eggman was growing impatient.

"Go to hell!" Connor was electrocuted once more.

"I won't ask again."

"Connor...Vasily...Prower," he panted.

"Hey, fat ass," Tucker yelled. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Eggman turned his attention towards the wolf. "Is that a threat, kid?"

"Yeah...it is."

Eggman grinned devilishly. "Then stop me," he laughed, shocking Connor once more.

"What do you want from us," the fox nearly cried.

"Information, of course. And with it-," Eggman's eyes widened as he turned back to Connor. "Did you say your last name was Prower? As in Miles Prower?"

"Yeah, he's my dad. I'm still not gonna tell you anything, so why does it matter?"

"If that little pest is your father, then I may just hold you for a while instead of killing you." The scientist snapped his fingers and the large, red droid appeared behind him. "Omega."

"Yes, Master," it replied.

"The fox doesn't want to cooperate."

"He will be dealt with." As Omega said this, its hand folded back, revealing a small chainsaw.

"You thing your f*ckin robots scare me, Eggman?"

"They will," the doctor laughed as Omega started the chainsaw. It positioned the blade right above Connor's shoulder and dug in.

/

"Get a medic over here, now," Benn yelled as he ran to Ivan's limp body. He rolled Ivan onto his back and was about to check for a pulse when Ivan quickly shot up.

"That was f*cking awesome," the Russian shouted.

"Ivan, you bloody fool! I thought you died!"

"Sorry to disappoint you comrade," Ivan laughed. "Next time I will not wear DragonSkin armor." Ivan noticed the giant droid laying on the ground just behind him. A volley of rockets had destroyed the mechanical beast. The two hedgehogs ran back to their trench, making sure to look out for grenades this time. When they returned, a dropship landed behind them.

"How's the battle going, troopers," someone shouted. He was a golden fox. Obviously a marine, but he wasn't wearing the PDF's standard, black and gray camouflage, but ODST recon armor. His right arm had been replaced with a mechanical one. He was accompanied by four others; a blue hedgehog, a human, a silver mongoose, and a girl who looked as if she were made of plants. This group of elite soldiers quickly walked by Ivan and Benn as the two snapped off salutes to the fox.

"Field Marshal Prower," Benn said, loudly. "We're doing great, sir."

The fox stopped. "Guys," he laughed. "We're all brothers here. Just call me Tails."

/

"Connor," Lucy and Tucker cried. The fox had passed out from pain and blood loss nearly fifteen minutes ago. His left arm was laying in a bloody mess on the ground next to his rifle.

Tucker grabbed his chains, froze them, then smashed them against the wall, freeing himself. He then freed Lucy and Connor. Lucy ran to her brother's body and used her stored-up electrical energy to seal the bloody stump where his arm used to be. "Tucker, grab his rifle and lets go! We have to get him out of here!"

"Got it," Tucker shouted. He threw a ball of cold energy at the ceiling that froze the steel to absolute-zero, then shot the ceiling and it shattered, revealing the burning skies of Mobius. Tucker grabbed Connor's severed arm and stuffed it in his bag. "We might need this." He picked up the fox and climbed out of the hole in the ceiling with Lucy close behind.

After nearly four hours they made it back to their base in the Dovahkiin Mountains. A team of medics helped Tucker get Connor into the infirmary. Lucy ran to one of the higher-ranking soldiers. "Where's mom and dad!"

The marine turned to her. "The team is out in Vermire, assisting the 26th. Why?"

"Connor's hurt, bad! We need them back, now!"

"I'll see what I can do about contacting them. You go help your brother."

"Thank you," Lucy said quietly. As she made her way into the cave, Dmitry ran up to her.

"What's wrong with Connor," he asked innocently. "I saw a few medics carrying him down to the hospital."

"We...got captured by Eggman," she said, starting to cry. "I don't know what happened. I was knocked out."

"What were you doing fighting Eggman?"

"Connor was bored, so we slipped out around midnight."

"But mom and dad told you guys to stay here!"

"I know, Dima."

"You guys could have died."

"I know!"

"Is Connor gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. I'm not a medic." Lucy was getting very annoyed, to which Dmitry was oblivious.

"Don't you need a medic on every mission?"

"Dmitry," Lucy screamed. "Just shut up! I know we were being stupid! I know I'm gonna hear about it from mom and dad, so I don't need to hear it from you, okay!" Dmitry was stunned. No one had ever seen Lucy this angry before, especially toward her brothers.

"Why are you being so mean," Dmitry asked, seeming very hurt.

"You're only six, you wouldn't understand," she said going to her room. "I'm sorry, Dima."

/

After a few hours, Connor woke up with a new robotic arm, just in time to be chewed out by Tails. "After that stunt you pulled, do you really think you even have the right to question a single order I give," Tails asked.

"I don't care what rights I have, dad," Connor shouted. "I'm tired of sitting here for months, not doing anything!"

"Being bored is better than being dead, Connor."

"And being dead is better than sitting on your ass while innocent people are being slaughtered," the young fox yelled, walking out.

/

"Tucker," Lucy said, quietly. "I'm gonna stay here from now on, okay? No more missions."

"That would probably be best," Tucker replied. "Do you need me to stay back with you?"

"Yeah, but Connor needs you in the field. I think mom and dad wanted us on the front lines pretty soon, anyway."

"That should be interesting." Tucker paused. "Do they know yet?"

Lucy blushed. "Mom thinks its great, so does dad. They probably told Sami, John, and Uncle Sonic." Her attitude quickly changed. "But how long until we have to tell Connor?" Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway.

"Tell me what?"

Tucker froze. "Uh...Connor," he stuttered.

Lucy stood up. "Tucker, it'll sound a lot better coming from me."

"I knew you guys were hiding something, but come on! What is so bad that you won't tell me?"

"Connor," Lucy said. "I'm pregnant."

_**Finally, it all comes out. Lucy's secret is revealed. It all comes down to the Battle for Vermire. If the Mobian Resistance wins this battle, Eggman will be defeated once and for all. But what if the Mobians are not the only ones who want the doctor's head? What if another group is interested in the war? Why won't the U.N.S.C. help the Mobians? **_

_**Find out next time in...**_

_**Resurgence...**_

_**Chapter 12: New Divide.**_


	12. New Divide

July 26, 2578

1728 hours

Planet Mobius

Dovahkiin Resistance Base

Chapter 12: New Divide

"Why the hell am I always the last to find out," Connor asked angrily.

"Because you always have the worst reaction to everything," Lucy replied.

"Since when!?"

"Always! You've always been like this, Connor," she yelled, catching him off guard. All of their childhood fights quickly came to mind for both of them. Every time, Lucy said something totally harmless and Connor took it wrong and went off on her. Lucy would give him a light push to shut him up, then the fists started flying. Lucy had been defending herself from Connor's anger for as long as she could remember. No friends to help her. They had not met another Mobian their age until they were nine years old. By that time, they were best friends. Their war with Hell and the Maledict had brought them closer than any siblings could ever be. It was only the past few months, however, that brought out Connor's dark side once more. "Why did you have to change?"

/

It was cold. Unreasonably cold for July. This was northern Russia, however. The bright sun had no effect on the layers of thick snow that covered the massive underground Spetsnaz headquarters. The only thing that could compare to the impressive base was the man walking towards it. He was a giant by most standards, standing at 7' 3'' and weighing in at nearly 300 pounds. As he approached the base's entrance, two guards saluted him. "Dobro pozhalovatʹ domoĭ, komandir (Welcome home, commander)," one of them greeted.

"Volʹno, tovarishchi (At ease, comrades)," he replied, returning the salute. As he made his way into the command center, many other soldiers greeted him.

"Gde, chert vozʹmi ty byl (Where the hell have you been)," asked one of the higher ranked officers as he entered the war room.

"Poseshchenie moyeĭ mogile (Visiting my grave.)," he replied. "Ya byl mertv v techenie devyatnadtsatʹ let (I have been dead for nineteen years)." He looked around the holotable. It showed a map, not one of Earth, but of the planet Mobius. More directly, a map of Vermire City and the ongoing battle. "Yestʹlyudi gotovy, Kamarov (Are the men ready, Kamarov)?"

"Da. Sb un UNSC na puti k Mebiusa. Yesli my prikhodim pered imperatorskoĭ sobaki, my mozhem spasti tysyachi zhiznyeĭ (Yes. The UNSC is already on its way to Mobius. If we arrive before the imperial dogs, we can save thousands of lives)." As Kamarov pressed a button on the projector's touch pad, the image on the table quickly faded to one of a UNSC fleet on its way to Mobius. "Vopros v tom, gotovy li vy (The question is, are you ready)?"

"Ya zhdal devyatnadtsatʹ let dlya etogo. Ya stal prizrakom , tenʹyu togo, kem ya byl ranʹshe. (I have waited nineteen years for this. I became a ghost, a shadow of who I once was)." The massive soldier took off his scratched ODST helmet, revealing his determined green eyes. "For Cosmo, and for Samantha. I am ready."

[2 days later in Vermire City...]

"Sami! Get a frag in there so we can move!" Cosmo, Sami, and John were on their way to take out a Covenant sniper when they were ambushed by a robot machine gun team. They couldn't call for support because all fighters and bombers were either taken out by Eggman's forces during the initial invasion, or being destroyed by Covenant ships in orbit. Their only hope was that Sonic and Tails made it to the Mystic Ruins and retrieved the Blue Typhoon.

The MG fire suddenly stopped when Sami's grenade tore the robots apart. "Right then," Sami laughed smugly. "Lets get moving." As the trio prepared to move towards their target, the base of the building exploded, causing the tower to fall to the ground along with the sniper and any other Covenant forces.

"Was that us," MacTavish asked. His question was answered when a giant battleship, easily three times the size of the Egg Carrier, flew over the city, firing at Robotic and Covenant forces.

"Attention all Mobian ground troops," shouted a voice from the ship. "This is NSS Crimson Tide. The Spetsnaz has come to offer you assistance in your war." As the ships speakers shut off, small groups of pods fell to the ground throughout the city. Russian soldiers began fighting off the robots who had been attacking the city for months. Within a couple of hours the battle was won. Eggman's troops had been forced to retreat. The city was back under control of the Mobian Resistance.

John and Sami headed back to the resistance outpost in Freedom Square, while Cosmo stayed behind to speak with the Spetsnaz officers. "Zdrastvuitye (Hello)," she greeted one of the soldiers. "Ya podpolkovnik Cosmo Prower . Spasibo, chto prishli , chtoby pomochʹ nam (I'm Lieutenant Colonel Cosmo Prower. Thank you for coming to help us)."

"Pozhaluĭsta. Komanduyushchiĭ Makarov rasskazyvaet o vas mnogo (You're welcome. Commander Makarov talks about you a lot)," he replied.

"No on umer devyatnadtsatʹ let nazad . Kak eto vozmozhno (But he died nineteen years ago. How is that possible)?"

"Pochemu by vam ne sprositʹ sebya (Why don't you ask him yourself)?"

When Cosmo turned around, she was filled with more emotions than she could count. Standing before her was a man in his late forties. A giant compared to the average Mobian, he towered over the other human soldiers. His stare would fill anyone else with fear, but Cosmo had always found a comfort in it. The same comfort she had always found with Tails. It had been too long since she'd seen this face...nineteen years too long. Only one word escaped her lips. "Demitri?" She ran towards him, praying this wasn't a dream. Little did she know, her dream was about to end. There was a loud bang and Cosmo fell to the ground. The last thing she saw before passing out was Demitri running towards her

/

Connor was speaking to some of the Russian troops while Tucker, who could not speak Russian, waited for Cosmo, Sami, and MacTavish to return to their trenches in Freedom Square. Suddenly, a loud crack filled the air, making Tucker jump. "What the hell was that," he shouted.

"Sounded like a sniper," Connor replied calmly. "Spetsnaz must be taking out some stragglers." He was wrong, though. Only a few minutes later, John and Sami ran into the trench with another huge human behind them carrying Cosmo over his shoulder. The two of them were covered in thick, green blood. "Mom," Connor screamed. "Sami! What the hell happened?"

"Sniper," she yelled as Demitri laid Cosmo down on a table. "John, help me put pressure on the wound! We need to stop the bleeding!"

Tucker could not bare to watch anymore. He had lost both of his parents. Watching Lucy and Connor lose their mother would destroy him. As he walked out of the trenches, the ground began to shake under his feet. A gigantic robot turned the corner in front of him. It was around 200 feet tall and looked like a giant, purple bug. It had an anti-aircraft cannon on the top and a mining laser mounted in the head. "Connor!"

The fox ran up to him. "What do you wa..." He was stunned as he looked upon the mechanical beast. "That thing is huge."

"Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker just couldn't resist.

"Oh, shut up! We need to take this thing down!"

_**The battle is over, but this war has only just begun. The Russians have come to help, but will it be enough? With Eggman's troops and the Covenant forced out of Vermire city, all they must deal with now are Cosmo bleeding to death and a Covenant Scarab threatening to destroy them all. Will Sami and John be able to save Cosmo? Who was the sniper that took the shot? Will Connor and Tucker destroy the Scarab? Will Sonic and Tails return with the Blue Typhoon in time to save them all? Or have all their efforts been in vain?**_

_**Find out next time in...**_

_**Resurgence...**_

_**Chapter 13: This Means War.**_


	13. This Means War

July 28, 2578

2115 hours

Planet Mobius

Mystic Ruins

Chapter 13: This Means War

It was pitch black outside. No fires to illuminate the night sky. War had not touched this area in centuries. The only lights came from the full moon and a pair of helmet-mounted flashlights. Two Mobian soldiers stood outside of a small house; one keeping watch as the other typed codes onto a keypad attached to the wall.

"Do you still remember your password, bro," Sonic asked, waiting at the door to his brother's old workshop. His question was answered when the door slowly slid away, revealing a messy room littered with blueprints and scrap metal. His brother gave him an amused look.

"I've still got it," Tails answered. As they walked through the cramped room, Sonic couldn't help but comment.

"Come on, Tails," he joked. "You're a better housekeeper than this."

Tails rolled his eyes. Even Amy's tragic death had not taken Sonic's cocky sense of humor. "I haven't even seen this place since I was eight. That was twenty-four years ago." He took a moment to look around. "I don't remember leaving this big of a mess though."

"Someone else must have come through here, then." Suddenly, a deep, metallic voice erupted from behind them.

"Your analysis of the current situation is correct, Sonic the Hedgehog."

/

A beam of energy burst through the wall of a skyscraper, shaking the

building to its core. Tucker stumbled through the halls while Connor distracted the mechanical beast from the ground. Connor wasn't doing well enough. Tucker had nearly been vaporized three times by the Scarab's laser. If Connor couldn't keep the focus on himself like he usually does, Tucker would die. "Come on, Prower," the young wolf shouted from the twentieth floor of the crumbling building. "Keep that bastard busy!"

"You wanna do this shit," Connor yelled back, dodging a giant, metal foot. "Be my guest, Zanovich!" Another laser blasted the wall behind Tucker, launching him out a window. He landed on something hard...metallic. When he looked up, he noticed the ground shaking violently. Multiple voices could be heard below him. He was on top of the Scarab.

An Elite picked him up by the throat and drew its energy sword. "Failok soriv su, Mobizahkaalot (Death to you, Mobian), it said, menacingly.

Tucker grabbed its hand. "Chill out," he laughed as he froze the Sengheli warrior's blood within its veins. The alien fell off the Scarab 200 feet to its death. Satisfied that he had dealt with the Elite, Tucker made his way into the belly of the mechanical beast to destroy it. Many more Grunts and Jackals were in the control center. He tossed a grenade into the room, killing most of the occupants.

One Grunt, however, managed to survive the blast, it drew its plasma pistol and fired at the wolf. A steaming bit of plasma grazed Tucker's arm, completely removing a patch of fur, leaving bloody, exposed flesh. He shot the Grunt in the chest with his pistol. The alien staggered back into the wall, dropping its weapon. Tucker walked up to the creature, preparing to kill it, when he got an idea. He knelt down and looked the Grunt in the eyes. "Do you speak English," he demanded.

The Grunt nodded. "Please don't kill me," it begged. "I'll be good! I'll switch sides, I swear!"

"Tell me how to operate this thing, now!"

"I don't know! I'm just the janitor!" Tucker responded by sticking the muzzle of his pistol into the bullet wound from earlier, causing the Grunt to squeal in pain.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Really! I have no idea!" Tucker pulled the trigger. Florescent blue blood was splattered all over the wall.

"There goes that plan," he sighed. Tucker froze the Scarab's circuits and motors, causing it to fall to the ground in a huge, sparking pile. He hopped off of the mechanical monster, clutching his burned arm in pain. "Thanks for the help, Connor." The two of them did not speak the rest of the way back to the trenches. They only hoped that Cosmo would survive.

/

Sonic dove away from an oncoming swarm of machine gun bullets and returned fire at the massive robot. His bullets just bounced off of the droid's armor. "How the hell did Tucker and the twins manage to get past this thing," he shouted.

"I don't know," Tails yelled back, just barely avoiding a kick to the face. "Just shoot its optics! I'm out of ammo!"

Sonic hit the droid with a spin dash, knocking it back a few feet. "So am I!"

The robot stopped. "7.62 and .30 caliber reserves have been depleted. Combat platform: OMEGA, switching to close quarters tactics." It looked at the brothers. "Sonic and Miles, prepare to be EXTERMINATED."

/

Cosmo slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she could hardly move. When she was finally able to sit up, she realized where she was. The Dovahkiin base's infirmary. Someone had removed her armor She could here numerous voices in the hall just outside of the room. Sami, Connor, Tucker, Lucy, MacTavish, Ivan, Benn. One clearly had a Russian accent.

"That is why I could not be with you all this time." Cosmo had recognized that voice instantly. She slowly stood up and walked to the stone doorway.

"But why didn't anyone tell Colonel Prower about this plan of yours?" MacTavish, though he was am member of the Sierra Team family, was still not used to being on a first-name basis with officers, especially these war heroes.

"What plan," Cosmo asked, holding herself up against the cave wall.

The sound of her voice caused the giant Russian to jump slightly. "You recover very quickly. I remember you doing this once before." This brought back the memory for Demitri, Cosmo, and Sami. Their squad was ordered to protect their ships reactor from a Covenant attack. Cosmo had been shot causing Demitri to execute a daring escape plan. The team abandon their ship and their friends, left them to die...just to save Cosmo. She had recovered enough to keep fly their Pelican off of the ship before it was destroyed.

"What plan," she asked again, looking very upset.

Demitri cocked his head and looked at Sami. "I thought you told her." 

"I..."

"She told me you were dead," Cosmo screamed. "What else didn't you guys tell me?"

"Samantha and I got married after you left our team, and I have spent the last nineteen years gathering armies against the UNSC, for you."

Cosmo calmed down a bit after hearing this. "Thank you. I'm sorry, Demitri. I really missed you," she said, beginning to cry. She ran into her brother's arms and hugged him with as much force as she could muster. "Why didn't I get to come to the wedding!?"

"That was a secret, too," Makarov laughed. "We had to fake my death and take the tracker out of my neck so the UNSC couldn't follow my movements. I had faked some intel to get Sergeant Barrett alone...

/

December 11, 2559

0326 hours

Planet Arcadia

Abandon Covenant outpost: Divine Prophecy

All was quiet in the Pelican's troop bay. Three Orbital Drop Shock Troopers sat tinkering with their weapons, waiting for the dropship to land. A few other Marines accompanied them. "Makarov," Sergeant Barrett called out. "Lets review your intel. You we're kinda vague on the details."

Demitri cleared his throat. "All I know is what was on disk I took from that Ultra last week. Elite Field Marshal is supposed to come inspect this outpost at 0500 hours. The more of them that we take down, the more unorganized the Covenant become." He loaded a fresh magazine into his new AK-103. "So lets go crack some skulls."

Sami picked up her Siaga 12-K from the seat next to her and attached its bayonet as the Pelican's loading ramp opened. All of the soldiers ran out ot secure the area. Before they were ready, a hail of plasma bolts tore through one of the Marines. Another dove to avoid a grenade and landed on top of a land mine. Demitri fired his rifle at a group of Jackles, killing three of them. "Damn it," he thought. "This place was supposed to be empty." He killed another Elite. "This just makes it an even more believable story.

After a few minutes, the initial ambush had failed and the surviving aliens retreated deeper into the camp. However, the small squad lost half of their men in the attack. The only ones left were Barrett, Demitri, Sami and a Marine named Alan. To cover more ground, they split up. Sami went with Alan, and Demitri with Barrett. As they went their separate ways, Demitri looked over to Sami. "Kogda vy budete gotovy , my stanem legendami i sokhranitʹ Mobianski (When you are ready, we will become legends and save the Mobians)."

"Da (yeah)," she nodded back. "Davaite nachnem voinu (Let's start a war.) Sami walked off behind Alan towards a small bunker. Once Barrett and Demitri were out of sight, she readied her shotgun. She picked up a small stone and tossed it into a window. The stone hit something metal, making a loud noise.

"What was that," the Marine shouted, hearing the noise.

"Alan! Look out," Sami yelled, throwing him to the ground. When they landed, Sami could feel her bayonet digging into the Marine's stomach. Both of them were covered in blood. She pulled the blade out and fired one round into his heart, then went off to find Demitri. There was no turning back now.

/

"Sergeant," Demitri asked, "How do you think the UNSC's alliance with the Mobian PDF working out?"

"Like most Marines," Barrett began. "I think those aliens are just as bad as the f*cking Covenant. No one likes them, respects them, or even wants them to continue existing. Why else so you think all of the Mobians get sent do defend against overwhelming odds. We just want them all killed off."

Demitri silently pulled out his pistol while Barrett was talking. "I do not see why. They are expert fighters."

"They're aliens, Makarov. We're trained to kill anything that isn't human."

"And Cosmo? She was trained and she fought alongside us for years."

Jacob laughed. "I heard that Sierra team got into some heavy fighting earlier this week. I'm hoping she got what all aliens deserve. A bullet to the brain."

"Then I am not sorry for what I must do." When Barrett turned around, a 9mm bullet tore through his through his throat."

_**After nineteen years, Cosmo's best friend has returned from the dead, with chilling news: the UNSC is preparing to completely destroy the Mobians. That must not happen. With help from the Russian Military, they may stand a chance at victory. This is no longer a war for freedom, for justice, for honor. This is a war for life; for the survival of a species. Will they have enough strength together to finally stop Eggman and the Covenant and fight a new war with the UNSC? How will Sonic and Tails fare in their fight against Eggman's super battle mech, OMEGA? Can the Mobians take the fight straight to the heart of the enemy and emerge victorious?**_

_**Find out next time in...**_

_**The Resurgence finale...**_

_**Chapter 14: I Am...All of Me.**_


	14. I AmAll of Me

December 11, 2559

0552 hours

Planet Arcadia

Abandon Covenant outpost: Divine Prophecy

Chapter 14: I Am...All of Me

Sami was shaken up terribly. Killing Elites, Grunts, and Brutes is one thing, but fellow UNSC soldiers is completely different. Not harder, but different. Actually, it was much easier. Human armor doesn't have energy shields. Suddenly, something grabbed her shoulder from behind. She turned around with her knife ready, only to be pulled into a tight embrace. "Demitri," she yelled, wrapping her arms around him.

"It is time for me to go now, Samantha."

"I know," she whispered. "Please, just stay safe."

"I will. Do not worry. Just remember, tell everyone that I was killed in combat except Cosmo. She needs to know what is happening."

"Got it." As she said this, a large, Russian helicopter landed behind them. Demitri quickly climbed aboard.

"I love you, Samantha. Never forget that."

"I won't."

/

"And that is full story," Demitri said, leaning back on the stone bench. "I spent last nineteen years gathering entire Motherland to fight for you. The UNSC is preparing to destroy your entire race."

Cosmo, and all of the other Mobians stood perplexed. Cosmo spoke up. "Why would the UNSC want to kill us? We're their best and only ally."

"Cosmo," Sami said. "You're not human. The UNSC went so quickly from an Earth-based government to a radical, pro-human military that anything that isn't human must be destroyed."

"But we fought, bled, and died along side those Marines," Cosmo yelled. "We saved millions of lives, defended every base we were deployed to!"

"They put you on front line battles to kill you off and weaken Mobius, so they can add it to their f*cking empire," Demitri stated. "The New Soviet Alliance is at your command, sister."

"Thanks Demitri," Cosmo said, sadly.

Hours later, officers from the Spetsnaz, Russian Airborne Army, and what was left of the Mobian Planetary Defense Force met in Dovahkiin's briefing room to discuss plans of attack and defense. In the group of soldiers were Cosmo, Demitri, Major General Kamarov, and General Vikarian.

"The main problem right now is Eggman and the Covenant," Cosmo informed the Russian leaders. "Eggman won't lift a finger to help us, but if I go in alone, I may be able to form a loose alliance with the Covenant."

"The Covenant," Vikarian asked. "How?"

"Nahim skrok Sengheliikahlot (I speak Senghelii)," she said.

A monstrous voice erupted from the darkest corner of the room. "Etu vekto rorkaz, pa'aaz kah Mobiizahkaalot (And very well, for a Mobian)." The owner of the voice suddenly appeared behind Cosmo...

/

Tails slowly pulled his robotic arm out of OMEGA's busted frame. Its metallic voice groaned one last time. "The UNSC will not be defeated."

"The UNSC? What the hell are you talking about?" OMEGA did not answer. He picked Sonic up off the ground. "You okay, bro?" Sonic responded with his traditional thumbs up.

"I'm good, but we need to get to the ship."

"Good idea." Tails ran to another key pad and typed in his password. The door quickly jerked a bit, then stuck in its place. There was a loud click behind the door, then a beep. His eyes widened. "BOMB!" The two started to run when an animated voice declared, "HAVOC Tactical Nuke has been armed."

Sonic stopped. Tails turned around. "Sonic! What the f*ck are you doing!?"

"Its over, Tails! That nuke's about to go! There's no point in running! We're dead!"

"Not yet, you're not," a voice called out from under the ground. Suddenly, a huge hand burst from the soil and grabbed the brothers, enveloping them in darkness. When the darkness cleared, they were standing in a brownish gray sand with a river of blood flowing through it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sonic shouted.

"Nope," Tails replied. "We're in Hell."

"You're welcome," a familiar voice said from behind them.

They quickly turned around. "Shadow!?" The black hedgehog was standing on the shoulder of a Hell Knight only a few feet behind them. He had a long, black robe over elegant silver plate armor. Dual war axes hung from his belt. He hopped down off of the beast and landed in front of the brothers.

"I swear, if either of you hug me, I'll superglue legos to your feet so that every step you take puts you in unholy pain!" Sonic and Tails stood there stunned, for this is the most sinister form of torture in the universe.

"We haven't seen you in years and that's how you greet us," Sonic questioned him.

"I'm the Maledict. I can do whatever I want."

Sonic nearly fainted. "How are you the Maledict," Tails asked. "And for that matter, how did you manage to kill that thing?"

"The name Maledict is a title granted to those who can best the current Maledict in a fight. As for how I killed it, Grenades are very...amusing things. Now, lets get you back home. You've got an army to run." As he said this, Shadow transported them to the trenches outside of Vermire City, where the Mobian Marines greeted them with praise.

Suddenly, a huge battleship flew over the city and started landing dropships in front of the Mobian trenches. The Marines, led by none other than Eggman loaded their weapons and marched toward the Mobians and Russians. Tails walked quickly out of the trenches, closely followed by Sonic and Shadow. "They better be here to help," Sonic said.

"Tails," Eggman said.

"What the hell do you want?"

"For your own good, give up."

"Never."

"I never wanted to destroy the planet, only to rule it. I am truly sorry for this." He turned to the UNSC troops. "Take the city," he said.

/

Cosmo stared directly into the eyes of the Elite, who was more than twice her height. "Kaj noviik su grot breik holah (How did you get in here)?"

"Ilokaniikib vimkesa (Intruder window)," it laughed. "Feel free to speak your own language. I came here to form an alliance against the UNSC. It appears that you want the same."

"If you want to team up, then why did you attack the convoy outside of Vermire at the beginning of the war," Vikarian yelled.

"Simply to test your resolve. We knew the UNSC was coming. I wanted to know if you would be a formidable ally or just a hindrance. Your kind has proven its worth." He turned to Demitri and Kamarov. "But what keeps me from killing these humans?"

"The fact that we have hated those imperial dogs since their creation," Demitri retorted.

"Good," the Elite smiled, if you could call it smiling. "What do you call yourselves?"

"I am Demitri," the Russian giant replied. "And this is Viktor Kamarov."

"I'm General Vikarian," the iguana said.

"I am Thel Vadumee'. Arbiter of the Covenant." The Elite turned to the final person in the room. "And we all know you, Princess."

"Yeah. Princess of a dead planet," Cosmo sighed. "Why does that matter?"

"Because your people my be dead, but your planet is not."

"What do you mean, Arbiter?" Before Thel could reply, they all heard an ear-piercing roar. The group ran outside and they were met by a deep, reptilian voice.

"Zu'u los QoStrunViing! Hon Zu'u Thu'um ahrk bovul (I am LightningStormWing! Hear my voice and flee)," it shouted. As it landed, the mighty creature shook the ground and blew the dust away with its enormous wings. Then it looked at Cosmo. Its eyes were fixed on her for seemingly hours. Then it said, "Dovahkiin (Dragonborn)."

Cosmo froze. This beast from the legends of her people, had called her Dragonborn. A name not given to any of her people for centuries. The bearer of that title is honored above kings, queens, and emperors. "I'm...the Dragonborn." She pondered this greeting for a few minutes. "Han los daar panisk (How is this possible)?"

"Pah lost maanis lingrah bakron hin lost kiin, Dovahkiin (All was decided long before you were born, Dragonborn)." It reared its head back. "Naan, gotak Zu'u ni ol joor, nuz ol dovah (Now, greet me not as mortal, but as dragon)!" It looked intently at the side of the cliffs. A jet of fire leaped from QoStrunViing's mouth and slammed into the cliff wall with tremendous force. When the fire died down, strange symbols appeared in the rock. Cosmo read them slowly, then felt a strange presence within her mind, taking the very meaning of the words into her heart. "Su'um ahrk morah, Dovahkiin. Laad zu'u bahlok do hin Thu'um (Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Let me taste of your voice)."

Cosmo took a deep breath. Heat began to build in her lungs and power filled mind. "YOL TOOR SHUL (Fire inferno sun)!" Her breath became fire and collided with the dragon.

"Hin Thu'um ag zu'u sil. Zu'u askk nii (Your voice burns my soul. I love it)." QoStrunViing lifted his head. "Meyz zeymah! Mu krif fah faal Dovahkiin (Come brothers! We fight for the Dragonborn)!" Suddenly, hundreds more dragons flew over the mountains and immediately took up residence in very easily defended positions of the mountains.

Suddenly, Cosmo's radio started beeping. "This is Colonel Prower. Send your traffic, over."

"Cosmo," Tails' voice exploded through the speaker. Gunfire could be heard in the background. "We're under attack in Vermire! It's the UNSC! What the f*ck is going on?"

"I know, Tails," she said. "Our armies will be there soon." She turned to the officers behind her. "Arbiter, load up a few Phantoms with your most trusted warriors. Demitri, you and Kamarov take the dropship with the rest of my team. This war is just getting started." She picked up her old bow and a full quiver of serrated arrows, then climbed onto QoStrunViing's back. Connor and Tucker accompanied her.

As Tucker boarded the massive creature, he looked back toward the cave entrance. Lucy was standing there, staring at him. "I'll come back, Angel," he said, quietly. "I promise."

_**Old friends have betrayed each other as old enemies have joined forces. Now that sides have been taken, the real war can finally begin. The end of Mobius is at hand, but the Mobian Alliance will die defending their planet...or die with it. How will Lucy fare with a child on the way and Tucker on the front lines? Will Mobius fall to the tyrannical United Nations Space Command, or the Mobians and their new allied be victorious? Who will survive and who will make the ultimate sacrifice?**_

_**Find out next time in...**_

_**Second Chance: Book 5...**_

_**The Forgotten Army.**_


End file.
